Playing Dress-Ups (A Purplephone Oneshot)
by 19VincentPurpleGuy87
Summary: Scott's twin, Linda, and Vincent decide it's a good idea to take Scott dress shopping. Linda, however, has more planned.
Linda opened the door of her car, jumping out, "Come on, fellas. I ain't waiting forever."

"Don't get too eager," Scott said, hopping out of the passenger seat, "I don't really plan on trying on too much stuff, and less likely buying it. I can't really afford it."

"Well," Vincent slammed his car door shut and walked over to Linda and Scott, "We'll see about that. Now come on!" He and Linda walked ahead through the petrol-smelling, crowded carpark and towards a big entrance.

Scott followed behind, looking around at the cars as he walked. _This expedition is going to prove to be interesting, I just know it..._

They walked through the entrance, and were instantly hit by cool, air-conditioned air and the smell of formaldehyde and cherry blossom. The department store they were in was huge. It seemed to go on forever and ever.

"They make it the first store you walk in to so you're tempted to buy stuff," Linda explained, "Fun fact, having the smell of flowers or plants in your store subconsciously makes people browse for longer and pay more for cheap clothing." She grinned, "I studied the psychology of smell last semester at Uni. No, wait, get this, the smell of _pumpkin pie_ arouses men. Did you know that? I mean, woah. What's so cool about pumpkin pie?"

"Well, I mean, I get all hot just thinking about it," Vincent joked, "It's a guy thing. Hey, Scott, you should try this on!" He leaned in to a rack of clothes and pulled out a matching set of lacy lingerie. Holding it out at arm's length, he closed one eye so it looked like Scott was wearing it.

Scott laughed, "Yeah, right! In your dreams." Nonetheless, he posed, "Does it make my butt look big?"

Vincent's eyes widened, "I don't care what you say, I'm buying this." He grabbed one of the bags scattered about that you could carry you stuff in and chucked the undergarments inside.

Scott scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Hey, if you want to wear women's underwear, I won't judge. Creep."

"It's not for me," Vincent mumbled, then looked up and pointed at a pink sign, "Hey, look, there's the dresses! Let's go!"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, looking towards the grey-blue section of the store, "I was feeling like I might try on the suits first."

"Nah uh," Vincent said, "I'm not moving on to suits until I see you in a dress."

"Does it even matter? They're right here, we might as well!" Linda grabbed Scott's arm and started pulling him through the racks of clothes towards the dressing rooms.

Scott reluctantly stumbled along - not like he had much choice - until they reached the ladies' department.

"See anything you like?" Vincent asked, "What kind of dresses catch your eye?"

"Um," Scott looked around the racks, stepping forward to leaf through the rows of dresses, "I really just like the simple stuff. I wore them more for comfort than to look fancy."

"How about this?" Vincent swung out a black full-length dress with long sleeves and a high neck.

"Ugh. I wanted a dress, not a vampire costume..." Scott mumbled. What? Even Scott had standards. "Here!" He pulled out a plain blue dress that went to his knees. "Much better."

"Great!" Linda clapped her hands together, and grabbed Scott's arm again, yanking him along to the dressing rooms and stopping outside.

"Wait a minute," Scott said, "These are women's dressing rooms."

"Well, what did you expect?" Linda rolled her eyes, "It's a dress department, you idiot. They don't _have_ a drag queen section. Now get in there!" She pulled the curtain of the nearest stall back and shoved him inside.

Scott staggered into the stall and turned around, ready to protest, but Linda just swung the curtain back closed once again, "I'm going to go get you more dresses, and when I come back, you better be changed!"

Scott sighed, knowing that arguing with Linda was completely useless. In one of these moods, she was as stubborn as a mule. He held the beige curtain so that it stopped swinging and sighed, turning back to look in the mirror. He hoped no ladies walked in. Or Vincent.

Slowly, he stripped off his shirt, shoes and pants, leaving his socks and underclothes on. Picking up the dress, he took it off the hanger and pulled it over his head.

It was a really nice dress. Plain and smooth with short sleeves, it fanned out at his hips and went down to about his knees. It looked really nice on him - if he could say so himself. He had such a slight, small-boned frame, with skinny arms and thin legs, that a dress actually looked quite natural on him. Scott looked himself in the mirror and smiled. He forgot how good, how liberating this felt. Glancing back at the curtain to make sure Vincent wasn't peeking in, he did a little pirouette.

"I'm back!" Linda's voice came from outside, "And I have three new dresses. Are you changed yet?"

"Yeah," Scott replied, glancing at himself once more in the mirror.

"Can I see?" Vincent's voice joined in.

Scott paused, the smile dropping off his face. Crossdressing, for Scott, had always been a very personal and private thing. It was something that helped him feel more at one with himself, a time where he considered himself the most exposed. To suddenly share this with somebody who wasn't Linda was new and... scary, "Uh... I, um... Not yet."

"Oh, okay," Vincent sounded mildly disappointed, and Scott felt a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry," Scott said, "I'm sorry, I just really-"

"There's no need to explain to him," Linda ducked into the curtains, "He's your partner. He shouldn't care if you're not ready to share something private just yet. Awwwww, aren't you _adorable_?! You look even cuter all grown up. Naawwww, look at you blush."

"That's really not helping, Linda," Scott said quietly.

"Um... you know? I think I'm going to go try on a suit or something... I'll be back later," Vincent said, sounding very uncomfortable. There was the sound of him walking away.

Linda gave a satisfied glance towards the curtain, "Gotta tease him a little, Scott. Makes things more interesting. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Now, I'll leave you with the dresses. You should buy that blue one, by the way, it really suits you."

Scott smiled, taking the three dresses from Linda, "Thanks. I like it, too."

Linda smiled, then quickly hugged her brother, "I'm so glad I get to do this with you. I hope you and I can do all kinds of fun girly stuff now."

Scott hugged Linda back, "Fine. But not too often, alright?"

"Alright," Linda kissed him on the cheek, then skipped over to the curtain, "I'm going to go have a look around, 'kay? Might go help Vin pick out a suit. I'll be back real soon."

"Okay," Scott said, but Linda was already gone. He smiled to himself. _Gotta love sisters._

Pulling off the blue dress and folding it neatly to the side, Scott looked at the dresses Linda had chosen for him. The one in the middle was hideous. It was a sickly olive-green colour and looked like something out of Cinderella, all glittery lace and scratchy fabric. Ugh. Linda had a weird taste in style. The one on the right looked okay. It was a purple dress with a band around the waist. It went down to his feet. Scott tried it on and had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. This dress was _obviously_ more suiting for a female figure. It sagged at the front from his lack of breasts. He imagined himself having to stuff pillows down the front of it, or having to get plastic surgery, just to fill the dress out. A snigger broke through, and Scott had to clasp his hands over his mouth and nose to stop himself from collapsing into a fit of giggles. It was a shame, though, because apart from that, the dress actually looked pretty nice.

He pulled it off and looked at the last one. It was a simple nightie-style one. Plain and grey with long sleeves. It was loose fit so it was easy to slide into. Scott looked at himself in the mirror. This one looked really cute on him, and it wasn't too feminine. Actually, he quite liked it. Taking it off, he folded it and put it on top of the blue one.

"Back again!" Linda called out in a sing-song voice, "And I brought you one last dress to try on."

"What this time?" Scott asked, trying to sound disgruntled, though, to be honest... he actually... kind of liked this... a lot.

Suddenly, a ball of red fabric shimmered through the air, and Scott jumped and caught it. "You... want me to try _this_ on?" He let the dress unfold in his hands. It was a vibrant, seductive red. Very short. Very covered in very sparkly sequins.

"Yeah! I'm not leaving this store until I see you in that dress," Linda said, her voice becoming stern.

Scott believed her.

Groaning, Scott shimmied into the dress. It was pretty tight against his body, and it only just protected his modesty. "Seriously, Linda. This is, like, two sizes too small."

"Hey," another voice spoke, "How's it goi-Hey!" The curtains were pulled back, and Vincent was shoved roughly into the changing stall, "What's the big idea!?"

Linda stuck out her tongue and closed the curtain again.

Vincent growled, "Your sister has really sharp nai-" He cut himself off abruptly, his eyes falling on Scott for the first time.

Scott's eyes were wide and he felt his breathing quicken. _Damnit Linda..._ He tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Oh, if only he could shrink...

Vincent straightened up and turned to face Scott, his eyes trailing down his body. Scott saw his tongue dart out of his mouth, moistening his lips.

Scott shivered involuntarily. He swallowed past the huge lump in his throat and stuttered out, "S-So... u-um... w-what do you t-think?"

"What do I _think_?" Vincent walked forwards slowly, gently pushing Scott back into the wall. He growled lowly in his throat.

Scott whimpered slightly, the blood running cold in his chest and his heart thumping at a million miles an hour. The tension he suddenly felt weighed on him like bricks and he was struck with a sudden powerful urge to clear it once and for all.

He felt Vincent's lips press against his own, and the urge doubled in severity. He groaned slightly as Vincent kissed him with a kind of passion Scott hadn't experienced before. Scott kissed back with just as much intensity, his arms winding around Vincent's kissed for a while when suddenly he felt Vincent's tongue press against his lips, and his eyes shot open. _Vincent wants to use tongue?_

Vincent must have noticed the change, because his eyes opened as well, gazing into Scott's. He seemed to be silently encouraging him. Scott could almost hear his voice, 'C'mon, baby, it'll be alright...'

Scott looked at him a moment more and then closed his eyes again. Slowly, slowly, millimetre by millimetre, he parted his lips.

Vincent's tongue slipped into Scott's mouth and Scott instantly melted away. Vincent scrutinized Scott's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch, claiming it as his. Scott moaned quietly into Vincent's mouth, unable to control the low heat that sparked in his abdomen.

Vincent's hands wandered to the bottom of the dress as they kissed, playing with the fabric, making Scott shudder as his fingers danced along the hemline. His fingers trailed around the front of the dress, and Scott felt him chuckle as he realised the dress was bulging outwards slightly.

Vincent's hands returned to Scott's waist, and he gently pushed his hips against Scott's own.

Scott gasped, his nails digging into Vincent's back as pleasure surged through him and his knees went weak, causing him to slump against the wall, moaning. Breaking the kiss, Scott hid his face in Vincent's shoulder. "Bastard," he growled, panting heavily.

Vincent was panting as well, he kissed Scott's neck, "You know I am." Then he stepped backwards, admiring Scott's flushed face, the way he was collapsed against the wall, his already-tight dress even tighter now that it was stretching outwards. He smirked, narrowing his eyes, "You should definitely buy that dress. I'd love to see you in it at home."

Scott made a slight whine of arousal; right now, his mind and body only wanted one thing, and Vincent couldn't give it to him. Not in a public place. "Bastard," he growled again, "And I thought _I_ was the tease."

Vincent chuckled lowly, "Not even close. I'll leave you to it." Then he turned around and pushed out of the curtains.

Linda was standing outside, tapping her fake fingernails against the wood. Giving Vincent a quick up and down, she focused on the tent in his pants. "Looks like somebody liked what they saw...~"

"You're not kidding," Vincent said.

Scott stumbled out of the dressing room a moment later, zipping up his fly and tucking his shirt in, his face as red as the dress he'd been wearing, his hair messy, and his fingers slightly shaking as he shoved the dresses he'd decided on buying into the bag Linda was holding.

Linda arched an eyebrow, examining her brother's dishevelled appearance and similarly stretched pants, "Huh. Guess that room smells a lot like pumpkin pie. Now come on, guys, there's much more to be done!"


End file.
